


One Kiss My Bonny Sweetheart

by caesarjoestar



Series: "you should see him, hes beautiful." [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, kieren walkers love for mix-cds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Kieren had told Simon all about the mix-CD escapade and how a simple act of friendship got him banned from the Macy house from life, and Simon later found out while having a chat with Jem that he had also made her a mix-CD when she upset when she was younger and that her mum went mental because of all the swears in the songs. So, it came to no surprise to Simon that on their 6 month anniversary Kieren shyly placed a CD case into his hands.





	One Kiss My Bonny Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> title from the highwayman (poem by alfred noyes and song by loreena mckennitt)

Kieren had told Simon all about the mix-CD escapade and how a simple act of friendship got him banned from the Macy house from life, and Simon later found out while having a chat with Jem that he had also made her a mix-CD when she upset when she was younger and that her mum went mental because of all the swears in the songs. So, it came to no surprise to Simon that on their 6 month anniversary Kieren shyly placed a CD case into his hands. The case cover was a painting of Simon with his face buried in some heavy, leather-bound poetry book and when he opened the case on the inside it had a tracklist of all the songs in red ink. The CD itself had ‘For Simon’ written in black sharpie on the front of it. Simon smiled appreciatively down at the gift then looked back up into Kieren’s eyes.

 

“No one uses CD’s anymore, love.” He chuckled cheekily.

 

Kieren just rolled his eyes, “I was dead for four years give me a break, I haven’t caught up yet.”

 

Simon just pulled him into a chaste kiss, his free hand holding him around his waist. He broke the kiss and brought his hand up to cup Kieren’s cheek, “Thank you.” He said genuinely. 

 

Kieren muttered something about Simon being ‘ _ a soppy bastard _ ’ under his breath. Simon moved to the CD player Amy had left in the bungalow and popped it in. Simon didn’t think he could get any more in love with Kieren Walker then he already was as soon as he heard the opening cords of  _ The Highwayman by Loreena McKennitt _ he somehow fell deeper. He wasn’t even sure if he’d ever told Kieren about his love for both that poem and McKennitt herself.

 

“I saw reading it over and over so I looked it up and found her music,” Kieren confessed, almost able to read Simon’s mind, “Well that and you have a few of her CD’s stuffed far back in your wardrobe.”

 

“You know me so well.” Simon rested his arms on Kieren’s shoulders, holding him close and swaying with him the music.

 

“One kiss my bonny sweetheart, I’m after a prize tonight,” He closed his eyes and sung along to the poem he knew off by heart, “But I should be back with the yellow gold, before the morning light.”

 

The two men stayed that way until the song ended and  _ The Cranberries _ came blasting through the speakers. 

 

Simon opened his eyes, gazing into his love's eyes. “I love you.”

 

Kieren lent forward, resting his forehead against Simon’s, “ _I love you too_.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello my gays ok so btw loreena mckennitt is a folk singer who does a lot of song versions of poems and since simon is a poetry slut i think he would love her music so yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> i wanna keep writing more siren drabble so watch this space folks!
> 
> i also have a [siren playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/t5bczalr7nlisn8u0gobe4ccl/playlist/75oL4Hif85redmctIVEr4D?si=Xb5IpTNuSJyJvEdRRdP6wQ) and while its not really the one kieren gives simon its based on it


End file.
